Omega
'Personality' Omega likes to think he's got it all together and that other people should acknowledge it as well. Full of self confidence to the point where people may think of him as a boaster, he's got the physical strength to match MOST of his claims. Most. He doesn't think ahead and lives in the present. Tomorrow is tomorrow, why worry about it now? Unless it's about grudges. Or pride. Then it's an infinite problem. His age doesn't exactly help with this as the young hitmonlee is very fiery and impulsive if need be. Most of the time though, he plays it cool. Does good for the image, he says. And the chicks like it. If you manage to get closer to him, you'll find most of the boasting is more or less bogus with a kernel of truth here and there. He really isn't mentally as strong as he claims to be- but can be a reliable friend if need be. 'History' Both of Omega's parents were traveling cargo workers, going from contract to contract, ship to ship, and dabbling into underground fighting rings on their shore leave to earn some extra cash. When a small Tyrogue was born to the Hitmonchan and Lopunny in question, it felt only natural to bring the small tyke along to their get togethers and keep him on the ships, helping with work when he was old and strong enough to lift crates. This is why, if you ask him directly, he doesn't acknowledge having a home planet. Or a home at all for that matter. As he grew older, he started joining his parents in the ring and loved. every. second. The adrenaline rushes were like a drug for the young fighting type- be it natural prowess or not, he soon found himself absorbed in the underground of whatever planet they were currently on. With that, of course, eventually came problems. There came a time when, partly on a whim, Omega got caught up in gang activity on one of the more frequented planets and decided to stay onworld while his parents left to do another gig. Just like a few times before, right? It'd be just the same as always. But without his family as the moral filter, things got deeper, and more dangerous quicker than one might've expected. Soon enough, the young man found himself in a dead end. He couldn't stop, he couldn't leave. The bar got higher and the authorities got more suspicious. In a last attempt to pull himself out of the ditch he'd so confidently dug himself in, with the help of a family friend he decided to leave. For good. Or at least for long enough for things to calm down, people to change and things to be forgotten. Introduced to a concept of a planet relatively recently opened for immigration, the Hitmonlee decided he had nothing to lose. One day, he was running on the streets. The next, he was aboard an FTL ship, looking towards a fresh chapter. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' *As with all Hitmonlees, his legs stretch allowing him to bounce and kick at a distance. His pants are accomodated to this, and it's also one of the reasons he does not wear shoes. *Does not wear shoes. At all. His feet are tough and he takes great care in cleaning them before moving from outside to inside. *Eats and drinks by literally sticking a straw into one of his facial openings. Whether or not he can actually 'open his mouth' is unknown. *The tattoos on him all bear a significance. You won't likely hear any of the stories though. That would be telling. Category:Palatians